Sons of Themyscira
New 52 To reproduce and keep the Amazon race alive, the Themyscirans raid ships on the high seas and copulate with men. At the end of the mating, they take their lives and throw their corpses into the sea rather than marry them. Triumphant, the Amazons return to Paradise Island, and wait. Nine months later, some celebrate the birth of a daughter; some don't. Compassionate of the fate of the boys, the Greek god Hephaestus made an agreement with the Amazons: he would trade weapons made by him for those called failures. The Sons of Themyscira would work in the Hephaestus' forge in the interior of Mount Etna, Italy. Wonder Woman does not accept that Hephaestus uses them at work and tries to free her brothers, but they ask her to spare him, making her understand that she is making a horrible mistake. They owe the smith their lives. If it were not for him, all of them would have been thrown into the sea to die drowned, unloved, as the Hephaestus' mother, goddess Hera, did to him. Hephaestus wanted them and he raised them. In his forge, the Sons are artists, and they are happy. Diana tried to bring the Sons closer to their Amazon mothers and sisters by creating a settlement for them on Paradise Island. However, the relations with the capital have grown increasingly hostile, and then Themyscira closed its gates to them. Donna Troy, who was created by the Amazon sorceress Derinoe to replace the then Queen Diana in her absence, urged the Amazons to take the island back, planning to kill all the men there. With Diana out of Themyscira with the Justice League, Donna and the Amazons who support her attacked the men by surprise in their settlement at night, killing them all by the sword, in cold blood. When Diana returned to the island, she wept among the corpses of her murdered brothers. Diana's good friend Amazon Dessa explained to her that there was no time to stop the massacre perpetrated by Donna and twenty other Amazons in the dead of night. When they saw the fires, it was too late. Dessa also explained that their sisters may not have wanted to share Paradise Island with men, but there was a reason Queen Hippolyta arranged to trade their sons to Hephaestus, because they are warriors, not murderers. "Not everyone, Dessa", Diana said with tears in her eyes. After a difficult battle in which Diana defeated Donna, the Amazons gave their brothers a proper Amazon funeral. And it was agreed that never again would another male child be forced from his family and his home. Donna Troy was banished from Paradise Island forever, and taken to a prison on the Dungeon of Mount Olympus because of her terrible crime, while the other Amazons with blood on their hands were sentenced to serve Hephaestus in his forge as his Sons did before them, and atone in his smelter. Further on, Wonder Woman discovers that one of the men called Anastasios survived the massacre, having hidden in the jungles of Paradise Island. Diana gave him chase when she found him. After she caught up she was horrified at his physical condition. He had an amputated arm, severe head trauma, multiple bruises and burns, lost an eye and several other wounds held together by makeshift bandages. He yelled at her for the massacres and declared that had he had known the consequences of the massacres he would have committed suicide instead. His conversation with her would suggest that he still wishes to die. Hippolyta's lost son and Princess Diana's twin brother, namely Jason, is one of the Sons of Themyscira. | Powers = | Abilities = * * Artifact Creation * Metallurgy | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Sons of Themyscira * Alex (deceased) * Anastasios (alive) * Cimon (deceased) * Jason * Nisos (deceased) * Timeos (deceased) | Notes = * The Sons of Themyscira were revealed to have been part of an elaborate illusion experienced by Wonder Woman in DC Rebirth. Their existence in the DC Universe following this revelation is doubtful. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Amazons